A Glimmer of Embarrassment
by Lady of Knights
Summary: At Locksley Manor, Marian has to face a bare-chested Guy who is being fitted with armor. Guy can see a glimmer of embarrassment in her eyes. When an incensed Robin comes to Marian later, a fire erupts between them, without any embarrassment and awkwardness at all. A canonical scene and a canon extension from 2x03 which are written from Marian, Guy, and Robin's POVs.


At Locksley Manor, Marian has to face a bare-chested Guy who is being fitted with armor. Guy can see a glimmer of embarrassment in her eyes. When an incensed Robin comes to Marian later, a fire erupts between them, without any embarrassment and awkwardness at all. A canonical scene and a canon extension from 2x02 which are written from Marian, Guy, and Robin's POVs.

Co-Authors are: **Penelope Clemence** and **Lady of Knights**.

Disclaimer: We don't own BBC's Robin Hood or any of the show's characters. We have no rights to the canonical plots and storylines.

This is the seventh story in a series of one-shots. The first three one-shots can be found at the author profile for Lady of Knights and the fourth one-shot can be accessed from the profile for Coleen561.

1\. Love is Disguised (Robin & Marian, episode 1x13, by Lady of Knights and Penelope Clemence)

2\. The Reign of Love (Robin & Marian, episode 1x13, by Lady of Knights and Penelope Clemence)

3\. The Wind of Freedom (Robin & Marian, episode 2x01, by Lady of Knights and Penelope Clemence)

4\. Fuel For the Fire (Guy and Marian who is in a relationship with Robin, episode 2x01, by Coleen561 and Penelope Clemence)

5\. The Poisonous Abyss (Guy and Robin who is in a relationship with Marian, episode 2x01, by Lady of Knights and Penelope Clemence)

6\. Are you jealous? (Robin & Marian, episode 2x02, by Lady of Knights and Penelope Clemence)

 **A Glimmer of Embarrassment**

 _Locksley Manor, the back room_

Marian stopped near the heavy door to the room but didn't enter straightaway. She doubted that her decision to visit Guy was correct. She had to reconcile with her former unwanted fiancé because she wanted and needed to conduct reconnaissance at the castle, passing information to Robin and the outlaws. _I will offer Guy friendship, and it will work! If he softened towards me a bit, I could try to make Guy change his mind about serving Vaisey. And I will help Robin, for I have to protect him at any cost._

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, Marian opened the door and stepped into the room. As a servant approached her, she handed him her cloak, and then the man stepped aside. She turned to Guy and paused for a moment, her heart hammering harder and her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. A bare-chested Gisborne was being fitted with armor by another servant and was checking the fit of an armpiece.

Marian looked at Guy in wonder, and the heat rushed to her cheeks. The sight of Guy's muscled, masculine body almost took her breath away for a moment. Indeed, the sworn enemy of her beloved Robin was breathtakingly handsome with his skin shining and clean, and some women could think that he must have just come from some gorgeous dream.

Nevertheless, when Guy locked his startled eyes with hers, Marian shivered with a strange combination of fascination, fear, and disgust which was her usual reaction to him. Despite his attractiveness, Guy did repel her with the darkness he radiated.

Guy noticed Marian and looked up at her, which caused her to lower her prying gaze. "Forgive me," she began in a soft voice, struggling to keep it devoid of emotions.

Guy scrutinized her face and discerned her embarrassment in spite of her downcast gaze. He could feel her nervous state that was almost as tangible as it had been during their short-lived betrothal when they had been alone, and like before, her expression was closed off to him. Sighing deeply, Guy responded quietly, "Marian, it's late. Why so urgent?"

Still not looking at him, she enlightened, "I wish to speak to you about a personal matter."

He slid off the armpiece and passed it to the servant. "I'll send for you," he told the man as he jerked his head towards the door. The servant nodded, placed the armpiece on the table, and then hurriedly exited the room in haste.

Guy walked over to Marian. "Yeah? What is it?" he asked her flatly.

Guy studied Marian's beautiful profile, and when their gazes met, he could see a glimmer of embarrassment in the sapphire depths of her eyes and felt her awkwardness. Her visage was tinged with a justifiable amazement and a slight flush which he attributed to her embarrassment. His heart tightened in his chest at the thought that all that Marian felt at the moment was an embarrassment. Why was she so cold to him and unwilling to see his affection?

He was aware that a great many suitors had tried to win her favor, but she had rejected all of them. He had seen a few times as Marian had jeered at their longing gazes and abundant praise of her eyes, lips, hair, and demeanor, and he had thought that she kind of enjoyed that bachelors had taken hasty flight from her. When she had agreed to marry him under duress, he had thought he would win her heart; he was happy until Robin Hood destroyed his plans to marry her.

Yet, Marian had come to Locksley. She was the most beautiful woman Guy had ever met. Her eyes glowed in the candlelight, and her brown hair cascaded down her neck. A thrill of desire went through Guy, and a wild fire was spreading through his loins. He tightened his hands into fists in an attempt to recover his composure. The only thing that he coveted to do now was to feel her hair beneath his touch and to entangle his fingers into its thickness.

The thought of Marian riding from Locksley on Robin's horse entered Guy's mind. As a sudden murderous rage ripped through Guy, almost choking him, he had to ward off the urge to hit Marian which became a sort of a physical need for him until he suppressed that feeling. _Marian chose Robin Hood over me! She betrayed me! She doesn't need and want me, and she came here to seduce him with her sweet words_ _and to manipulate me to do her bidding._

Marian's voice took Guy out of his reverie. "There is bad blood between us."

Guy watched her with growing irritation and anger. He could also still see the embarrassment etched into her face. Despite being rather incensed, he was still sensitive to her emotional discomfort. Reminding himself of her betrayals again, he affirmed coldly, "You overestimate yourself. I had feelings for you. I made no bones about that. But now..." His voice faded, as he searched for the right words. He scoffed and continued, "...I feel nothing."

Marian felt disappointment in a way she had never felt before, but she hoped that these ill feelings between them would soon pass. There was no love in her heart for the sheriff's henchman, but her sudden chagrin was so keen that it was painful. Marian now viewed Guy as a half-wild, half-wicked savage who could murder or destroy anyone in a fit of rage. Yet, the sometimes glimpsed vulnerability that underpinned Guy's inner world would make Marian mourn the loss of a chance to be his friend.

Marian didn't see a shocked Robin creep outside towards the window.

Guy continued. "I have larger concerns, ambitions." He tried to mask his rising ire and disgruntlement but failed. There was an edge of menace and hostility in his voice.

Marian had to break through the wall of his stubbornness and to ingratiate herself into his favor. "Well, is there no hope of a reconciliation? I know you are a man capable of compassion," she attempted again, but he turned his head away.

"I offer..." She abruptly broke off, dithering between her growing embarrassment and her determination to continue. As Guy glanced up at her from under his brows without moving his head, she took a tentative step forward. "... I offer friendship," she finished.

Breath left Marian's lungs in a quiet rush as she lapsed into silence. She lifted her hand to Guy. Meanwhile, Robin, leaning wide-eyed on the sill, watched as Guy took her hand.

Amidst the awkwardness of the moment, there was a sense of camaraderie emerging between them which could bring them closer together as friends. As she placed her tremulous hand on Guy's shoulder, the physical contact caused a rush of anxiety to steal over them.

"Guy?" called Marian, struggling for words.

Robin slowly moved his arm off the sill. Marian noticed the movement and saw him at the window. As she started to withdraw her hand, Gisborne tightened his grip.

"What?" inquired Guy. He inhaled sharply in an effort to slow down his racing heart. He could feel the leaden pull of Marian's betrayal tugging him into a black pit of despair again.

She quickly glanced back at Gisborne. "I don't know."

He sighed at his failure to repress the desire to kiss her. Marian had a power over him, and he cursed her for making him feel so weak. Guy couldn't deny that he wanted her to be his while she opposed him like one of the great demons of hell all the while. He had vowed that he would not allow her to pierce his defenses again after her betrayal, but now she was again tempting him with her fascinating beauty and with her audacity she displayed by coming to Locksley in the middle of the night. What did Marian really want from him?

His amusement reached his lips. "Marian, what is this all about?"

"It's about friendship, that's all," she assured him; that was true for her.

"No," said Guy curtly as he stepped closer to her. "This isn't about friendship." He caressed Marian's cheek, and that contact made him quiver and her wince. "You want your freedom back. That's what this is all about, and I can't give that to you."

An irritated Marian pulled back her hand, again feeling the swell of disappointment that she would fail today. All her charitable thoughts evaporated, and she suddenly found herself consumed by a fierce desire to crush Guy and Vaisey. Guy, with a vast range of his evil deeds and his desire to cage her like a prisoner, was inferior to her and Robin in all ways.

"You and your father, you've made your own bed," Guy asserted, with such finality that Marian spontaneously desired to slap this cruel hawk.

In the next moment, they heard quiet footsteps. A startled Marian drew a deep breath, and an exasperated Guy grimaced at the interruption. Then a servant walked in and announced, "Sorry, master. There's a messenger from the sheriff."

Seizing her chance to escape, Marian blurted out, "I should go." She swiveled and stormed out of the room. Guy only sighed heavily while Robin backed away from the window.

 _Locksley Manor, the stables_

Marian stopped near the entrance to the stables and breathed out a sigh of relief. She escaped from Guy and his intensive, ever-penetrative gaze that was the evidence of his desire to devour her like a feast after a famine. There was no a shadow of a doubt in her mind that Guy still wanted her as a woman, which flattered her a bit. Nonetheless, she didn't love him, and he didn't love her because he simply didn't know her at all.

She remembered about Robin, and her heart squeezed in her chest, as if a hand were closing into a fist around it. She exuded immense guilt for considering Guy handsome and for coming to him. Robin would come and demand explanations, she thought. The unknown looming before her, she grabbed the reins and was starting to lead her horse out of the stables when Robin stepped out from a stall behind her. As she stared at him, happiness filled Marian's heart until she feared it would burst. But the furious gleam in her beloved's eyes made her think of a mayhem he would create now, and she instinctively stiffened.

"That looked friendly," articulated Robin bitterly, glowering at her.

Marian stopped suddenly, her brows raised in a challenging expression. Thoughts of him witnessing her conversation with Guy flashed in her mind. Her ire transformed into annoyance and then into fury, for she could see rage, condemnation, turbulence, jealousy, and passion in his brilliant blue eyes. Yet, she was already enmeshed in a web of his male charms, and that angered her; she would not apologize to him, even if he beat her now.

She had to rebuke him for his misconduct. "You were spying on me."

"I wasn't spying on you. I was making sure you were safe," he defended himself in a controlled voice. That was only half true as he had gone to the back room to make sure that she was alright and also because he hadn't wanted her to be alone with his archenemy who had almost robbed him of the chance to be with _his Marian_.

With severe irritation in her voice, Marian declared, "Well, I was safe. Shouldn't you be making sure Allan is safe?" She lapsed into silence, looking at him expectantly. But Robin was keeping silent, perhaps because he had no reply for her. She was touched by his desire to protect her, but this was neither the time nor place to discuss such things. She didn't doubt that Robin had spied on her because he was jealous.

Shaking her head and schooling her features into arctic coldness, Marian led her horse out of the stables. "I've played my part," she snapped without a backward glance.

As she walked out, Robin felt his heart breaking into a million intangible pieces. He was confused about her attitude to him, and attempted to comprehend just what had happened several moments. He had just seen Marian leaving him, and a ferocious fear shook him like an unexpected bolt of lightning crashing to the ground. Questions circled Robin's mind: why had she been so cold to him, and why was walking away from him?

"Marian!" cried out a despairing Robin. "Marian!"

Robin stormed out of the stables and rushed after her. He stopped in his tracks, watching Marian's retreating figure disappear into the darkness. A hot, rolling anger gripped him like a steel fist, and he clenched his fists into tight balls, his countenance revealing his frustration over the argument with Marian and her strange behavior.

His mind wandered in a variety of directions as he tried to find an explanation of Marian's arrival at Locksley Manor. The voice in the back of his head whispered to him that he should just bury the hatchet and go find Marian, that she simply had a proclivity for acting recklessly, or that her actions were motivated by her desire to spy on him. But was he right?

But Robin knew his Marian very well: she loved him with all her heart, she had waited for him for more than five years while he had been in the Holy Land, and she couldn't feel anything for his sworn foe. Gisborne wanted to coerce her into marriage and to enslave her mind and her body, and then the bastard would undoubtedly endeavor to make the walls of her cage unbreakable if they entered into unholy matrimony. Marian could never love an immoral bastard like Gisborne.

 _Marian and I have always loved each other, since childhood. Nobody and nothing – not even armies of our enemies armed to the teeth and death – will separate us._ In that instant, Robin's eyes were smoldering with the heat of desire. He shuddered with the force of his passion as hundreds of thrills of searing excitement rushed through him like a reviving wind, filling and lifting him. He wanted Marian more than his next breath; he wanted her so desperately that his loins hardened and ached unbearably. Robin wasn't sure that she would welcome him in her bed tonight, but he resolved to go to the castle.

 _The Castle of Nottingham, Marian's bedchamber_

Marian lay upon the bed, her eyes closed tightly. The bedroom was illuminated brightly as bolts of lightning flashed across the blue-black canvas, followed by a loud, earth-shattering clap of thunder. It was raining heavily tonight, and the wind was whistling like a roar of a wild animal. Unexpectedly, the rain had begun to fall with a light drizzle when she had been returning from Locksley to the castle, and by midnight, it started pouring down like a deluge.

Her eyes flung open, and she stared into space while her focus turned inward. Her mind was replaying her conversation with Robin in the stables in a constant loop, intensifying her guilt over her unfair treatment of her beloved today. Being embroiled in hot arguments with him was as usual as bantering and teasing each other, but this quarrel was much more serious because it involved her visit to Guy in a compromising situation. Marian was certain that Robin was furious with her, and she prayed that he would understand the motives for her actions.

She lay very still, feeling wretched and ashamed. Pain knifed right through her heart at the thought that Robin was going mad with heartache in some cloistered place in the cold and damp Sherwood. She wouldn't cry and wouldn't whimper, she thought. At last, weariness descended upon Marian like a thick fog. The fingers of sleep touched her, and her dreams of him were so vivid and so real that her lips parted in a smile while she slept.

In a few hours, Marian awoke to the semi-darkness that was broken only by the faint light of the fire burning in the hearth. Eyes closed, she tried to pinpoint what had roused her, her heart beating faster in anticipation. A sound pierced the night, and a familiar voice spoke.

"I wasn't sure that you would welcome me, but I decided to come."

Marian sensed him approach, and her heart thundered like violent waves against a cliff. She turned her head and saw Robin standing in the middle of the bedchamber. She stiffened in trepidation but didn't look away. He wasn't soaked to the bone as he might have been in the rain, and she wondered where he had been before coming to the castle. With a marble expression on her face, she watched him stride forward; nevertheless, in spite of her cold countenance, her heart was soaring like a bird through the clouds.

Robin's emotions were an ebullient morass. He was beside himself with rage, and he was hell bound on interrogating Marian and demanding explanations. He was interested in all the minutiae of her conversation with Guy; his mood was belligerent. The walls he built around his heart to confront her were being undermined by gnarled, grasping vines of jealousy that had insidiously covered these walls. He craved to avenge the hurt she had caused him.

Robin stopped near the bed and locked his gaze with Marian's. She was his beautiful English rose who had haunted his dreams throughout all the years of his service in the Holy Land. Since their first meeting years ago, a simple spark in her beguiling eyes could send his heart racing. Whatever his angry thoughts were, Robin couldn't banish from his head images of Marian's naked body lying beneath him. A frenetic desire for this outstandingly beautiful creature carved through him, and all that he could think about was to become one with her and to shake off the worries, discordances, and confusions of the past few hours.

Marian looked squarely into Robin's eyes. "You were not in Sherwood."

Robin landed on the edge of the bed and bent his head to her. "Good evening, my lady." He took her hand; she tried to pull it free, but he held it tight in his hand.

Her eyes carried an irate light. "Robin–"

He interrupted her. "Don't worry about me, my love. My life wasn't in awful jeopardy despite the storm outside because I came to the castle almost simultaneously with you." He fell silent for a split second, his lips pursed grimly. "I spent a few hours exploring the recently refurbished area in the north wing of the castle. I searched the area carefully and quietly, finding surprises along the way. Vaisey rigged several traps there, evidently in preparation for the inevitable confrontation with me and lads, but I figured out what he is going to do."

His tale stunned Marian. "I thought that I usually do it."

There was an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry, Marian! I've already scouted the situation thoroughly." He relinquished the grip on her hand and took it away to rub his face. "Going there was very dangerous, and I'm glad you weren't there before I checked the area."

She taunted him, "Of course, nothing can pose a threat to the life of the great Robin Hood!"

Robin broke into a laugh. "Most definitely! I'm Robin Hood!"

She rolled her eyes. "So arrogant and foolish!"

Robin's lips twisted in a mocking smile. "And by the way, how are you, my love? Hale and beautiful, fearless and brave, and just perfect, so I hear and see."

"Indeed." Marian found herself soaking in the pleasant warmth emanating from him.

He spoke in a whimsical but understandable way. "It is hard, sometimes, to reconcile between what is best for your purposes and what is best for your hidden desires."

"If you want to lecture me, then…" she began and paused abruptly.

Her nearness held such a tempting aura; he could barely think straight. "What?"

She was consumed by her desire for him, and her cheeks turned crimson. She bolted into a sitting position and held her head high despite the embarrassment that relentlessly pulled at her pride. "Before you start dictating me what to do and whom to talk to, consider one thing: you are not my husband and my betrothed, and you have no right to give me orders."

Robin was barely holding onto his temper. "Enough!" he cried out with an undisguised rage that, however, heightened his desire. "I've heard enough, Marian! You are already my wife in all but name, and I don't want to ever see that traitor so close to you, especially when he is half-naked." He paused for a moment. Reaching out his hand to her face, he continued, "Marian, I know you love me. But no love can blossom within the soil of evil, and Gisborne is an embodiment of evil! Thus, I cannot allow him to influence you and us!" He had wanted to talk to her only a few minutes ago, but these wrathful words fell from his lips.

Her fury was like a ravaging torrent, and she was powerless to swallow it. "Robin, you will not bend me to your will!" she flung back between clenched teeth. She inhaled and shifted her gaze from him; her anger deflated a bit, and she resumed talking. "A starving bear would be of easier temper than you. And I'm not going to face a bear!"

Her beautiful face stirred him deep inside. "I'm charmed!" He took her hand with gentle fingers and kissed her palm. He was gratified when she let out a small smile. Seeing her soften towards him made his coming to the castle worthwhile. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, my love. Or is looking at a half-naked Gisborne better than at me?"

An irritated Marian sucked in her breath. "You are not as handsome as you think, Robin."

"You look lovely, Marian. I have missed you."

She remained silent, but her face scrunched up in puzzlement as she didn't expect him to maneuver to another topic. Her heart fluttered at the closeness to her beloved; she yearned for him like nothing in her life, like a woman starved. Her voice would betray her if she spoke.

Robin could see the shifting emotions crossing her face. He could ask her a lot of very pertinent questions about the reasons for her visiting Guy, but he decided against doing that. "I can see on your expression that you missed me too. And I know what you want now."

She cocked her head to the left and she scrutinized his face. "It's late," she drawled.

"Do you want me to stay?" inquired Robin, his hand moving surely over the fastenings of her nightgown. He flashed a mischievous grin. "So?"

"I suppose I should ask the same thing of you," she murmured, surprising him.

An arrogant smirk firmly in place on his lips, Robin mocked, "My love, you demonstrate the lack of impartiality, for you are too angry at me and yet wishing to be with me."

An aroused Robin pulled Marian to him and glanced into her eyes cheekily before pressing his firm lips against hers. His arms wrapped her like iron bands, and her gasp was swallowed up into the kiss that was possessive and demanding. He deepened the kiss, and his tongue invaded her mouth, exploring, dominating, and infecting her with lust. Filled with both lust and ire, Marian responded in kind, her mouth devouring his. The half-bruising, half-seductive touches of their hands instantly became perversely exciting.

He broke the kiss and looked at her with an imperious smile. "I know your darkest secrets, Marian: you want me despite being at loggerheads with me."

"One day you will pay, Robin," mocked Marian. His words and his disturbingly perceptive gaze made her feel like he had peeled her open, laying bare all her fears and desires.

Robin kissed her earlobe. "I'm ready to do my penance right now, my love."

Her hair cascaded to one side, and he smiled affectionately at her. Marian didn't resist as his eager arms encircled her waist like manacles. The kiss began tentatively, but soon the sweet fragrance of lust and love, heated by ire and passion, wafted through the air between them and penetrated their bodies and hearts. She leaned into him and kissed him with a fervent passion and searing warmth he hadn't known in her before. Glorious triumph blazed through Robin, and his arms tightened, gathering her more closely against him.

"I love you," he whispered. His hand slid up her neck and entangled into her hair. He cradled her head and held her more securely for his further ardent assault on her senses.

"I hate when you spy on me," she grumbled as her arms snaked around his neck.

Robin stared into her eyes reprovingly while his hand flew to the belt buckle. "And I hate when you are close to Gisborne. But you are mine, only mine!"

Holding his gaze, she snapped back, "I don't love Gisborne." Her breath came in shallow pants; her vivid eyes were now dazzled rather than full of rage. She then peeled off her nightgown and dumped it on the floor. "Do you need some reassurance, Robin?"

He stared at her lips, open and swollen from his kisses. His eyes drank in the loveliness of her naked body, and his breath caught in his throat. "Marian," he whispered. Cupping her head gently with his hands, he called her name a second time. "Marian…"

His sensual gaze was holding her in thrall. "I love you, Robin."

Robin's tunic was disposed of in seconds, and it fell in a rumpled heap at the foot of the bed. He then undid his breeches which soon landed on the floor. A rampant heat was rising deep within him, and he wondered if she knew how close he was to losing control.

Marian thought giddily that her lover was undeniably the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. A thought entered her head: Guy was handsome too, but she didn't want him tonight when she had seen him almost naked. And she wanted her Robin desperately! She was mesmerized by the way the wavering candlelight caressed Robin's flesh, her eyes roaming over his form with her unabashedly admiring stare.

Marian couldn't tear her gaze away from Robin. Her breathing quickened as her heart leaped in her chest. "I need you," she admitted. There was no _glimmer of embarrassment_ in her flushed face because there can be no shame in love.

An exorbitant smile manifested on Robin's visage. "And so do I."

Marian lost herself in the depths of his hypnotic eyes and found herself dazedly moving to him. He pulled her into his arms, and she buried her face against his neck for a moment before capturing his lips with hers and kissing him ardently. He kissed a trail down her neck, to the top of her breasts, causing her to moan and her body to squirm as fabulous sensations spread through every fibre of her being. It felt perfect to be in his arms, for they were kindred spirits who communicated, felt, and lived in realms far beyond the mundane world.

They could not be passionate enough, fierce enough, tender enough, and desperate enough – their primeval passion was immense and intense, their love boundless. Lips were searching, insistent and hungry, like parched earth after a series of poor rainy seasons. Hands were impatient and restless as Marian and Robin writhed in pleasure, engulfed by a sheet of fiery sensations. Hot blood and vehement passion were clamoring in their veins. Their touches and caresses were overwhelming their senses, intoxicating and arousing them even more.

As an aching feeling in his loins threatened to burn him to ashes, Robin couldn't wait anymore. He disentwined himself from their embrace and lay back on the bed. He then hauled Marian up his body and rolled them both so he was on his back and she was on top of him. As his gaze met hers, he raised his hips ever so slightly and slammed into her in a single motion, filling her to the core and making her whole. Firm and quick movements, loud and feverish moans, and lewd and incomprehensible noises mingled in the dance of love of two soulmates.

It was Marian who wanted to reach completeness and began to move faster and faster as her head bobbed in rhythm with his thrusts. His length still inside her, he flipped her onto her back so he was on top of her now. Robin thrust into her hard, varying the rhythm, fast and then slow, fast and then slow, as he claimed her as his like a ravening beast, unable to stop himself until he had satisfied the demons of anger and desire that clawed through him.

Later, after reaching the marvelous pinnacle, Robin and Marian lay in each other's arms. His face still tinged with pleasure, Robin requested in a low but strict voice that brooked no argument, "I don't want you to stay with Gisborne in private." Echoes of the depths of their passion were still throbbing in his tone. He heaved a sigh and added, "I despise him."

Marian could see his pain that she had inflicted on him and that still dwelled within him. A prominent shard of guilt knifed through her. "I will never visit him at night again. It wasn't thoughtful and considerate of me to leave you in the stables."

Robin inhaled sharply and then let out a shuddering breath. "But if you didn't leave, we wouldn't have had such a marvelous night. Neither of us expected that such a fire can ever erupt." He pulled her closer, and she could again feel his arousal against her hips. "This night is precious! There is no shame to be together like this."

Marian let out a small laugh. "You told me that you would not do it again with me until we are married." She was stroking the firm musculature of his back languidly.

He winked at her. "I changed my mind."

She hugged him, her head now on his chest. "It's good that you did."

 _Gisborne will never have you, Marian. And if he tries to take you away from me, I will kill him._ That was what Robin thought about his sworn foe's interest in his beloved. However, he didn't voice his thoughts. Breathlessly, he touched her breasts and caressed her flat stomach. His voice was hoarse as he spoke. "Few are offered such a gift as our love, and there is no sin in feeling so, as you yourself said. I will not allow us to lose more time."

 _I'm glad that Robin is no longer thinking of Gisborne. I don't know how I will have to ferret out information for Robin. I will go to any lengths to keep him safe by all means._ But she didn't wish Robin to gauge her thoughts. She ran her hands through his hair and brought her face close to his. "We have a lot of time ahead – a long and happy life."

Marian smiled serenely, and Robin smiled back at her, their eyes full of sensual promise. The sapphire blue eyes nearly black with the deep emotions that roiled through her body, she kissed him with an increasing urgency. He responded with matching ardor, his hands caressing her flanks and his body trembling with the need to know the possession of his beloved. The force of desire held them in its inescapable grip, and they became one again.


End file.
